Barno
Were you looking for Barno's broken counterpart, Torched Barno from the second game? ONa3451C = Barno is an animatronic deer and the main atagonist of the Five Nights at Barno's series. He is the mascot of the Barno's Ice Cream Parlor locations seen throughout the series. Barno is one of three animatronics to appear in the game, One Night at 3451's Circus. Apperance He is an animatronic deer with a magenta/blue head, with a blue/yellow stomach, yellow arms, and yellow waist, with black legs and feet. When seen on cameras, he is also shown with yellow ears. His design was changed quite drastically when he was rebooted in Five Nights at Barno's 2 as Torched Barno, and even further with his appearance in Five Nights at Barno's. Behavior In One Night at 3451's Circus, he will move to the main hallway from the Show Stage until entering the office. The player has to shut the door to prevent Barno from entering. Barno does not enter the Parts and Service room, or the Circus Room. Jumpscare His jumpscare has him coming from the left of the screen, with his back facing the player, he turns around and then opens his arms out. |-|FNaB = Barno is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Barno's, and the last animatronic to appear in the game, being active starting with Night 3. Just like the other animatronics, he roams the halls at night, and if he catches you, he will stuff you inside of a spare animatronic suit. Appearance He appears to be a brand new model, showing no signs of decay. His design is nearly identical to his previous versions, minus the top-hat, bowtie, buttons, and the fact that he is a fake silver. His top-hat's tip is also blue, and Barno also for the first time sports a Microphone. Behavior He moves around the building, starting at Camera 01, and making his way into your office. Unlike his broken counterpart Torched Barno, he actually has a fixed path. Show Stage -> Restrooms -> Kitchen -> West Hallway -> Office. He will only enter the office when the monitor is opened. When he gets in, the player will need to quickly put on the mask before he/she are jumpscared. Jumpscare His jumpscare has him coming from the right of the screen, and into view. He then opens and closes his mouth repeatedly until the jumpscare ends. This jumpscare is heavily based of off Withered Freddy's jumpscare from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. |-|Gallery = One Night at 3451's Circus ONa3451CShowStage.png|Barno, on the show stage with Neco and Rash. Costume4.png|Barno, on the Show Stage, alone. Costume3.png|Barno, in the main hall. Webp.net-gifmaker_(2).gif|Barno's jumpscare in-game. Five Nights at Barno's Barno_the_Deer.svg|Barno's SVG model. Barno_the_Deer_(Microphone).svg|Barno's SVG model. (With Microphone) Barno.svg|An unused frame of Barno standing outside of the office. Cam1_sbr.svg|Barno, standing on the Show Stage with Spike and Rash. Cam1_b.svg|Barno, standing on the Show Stage alone. Cam4_b.svg|Barno, peering at the camera in the Restrooms. Cam05_b.svg|Barno, staring into the camera in the Kitchen. Cam6_b.svg|Barno, staring into the camera in the West Hallway. Off.svg|Barno's frame when standing in the office. |-|Trivia = One Night at 3451's Circus *Barno's first appearance he did not have the name Barno, but instead, Bongo. He revived his current name after the creator of the game forgot what his name was at the beginning of development of Five Nights at Barno's 2. Five Nights at Barno's *Barno's path in Five Nights at Barno's is shared with Rash the Cat. The only difference is that Rash moves twice while in the Restrooms.